1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for routing communications over a telecommunication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet protocol telephony (IPT) is becoming an increasingly important technology for electronic communications. IPT can include the transport of telephone calls wholly or partly over the Internet. Calls can be placed and received using traditional telephony devices, multimedia computers, or dedicated IPT terminals, by way of example. IPT can be used for voice calls, video/voice calls, and to exchange data. IPT can result in a significant reduction in call cost for users, and can offer enhanced services.
However, certain conventional implementations can suffer with significant drawbacks as compared to conventional POTs (plain old telephone) systems. For example, call quality can be significantly degraded as result of the dropped packets and latency between systems.